


Just Like An Old Couple

by Mod J (AlienNerd)



Series: Welcome Home, Father Jim [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Religious, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demons, Depravity, Gay, Gay Sex, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, M/M, Male Protagonist, Priest Kink, Psionic Bondage, Psionic Sex, Psionics, Psychic Abilities, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, SPN - Freeform, Series, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienNerd/pseuds/Mod%20J
Summary: Sometimes dreams have no meaning. Jim is not having one of those dreams. Shane presents himself to Father Jim, who has a rare chance to see beyond the veil of living reality.





	Just Like An Old Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I seriously write this just for me but I'll share](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I+seriously+write+this+just+for+me+but+I%27ll+share).



> Haha, yeah I know, right? I keep putting out this crap but what can I say? It's the best I can do. Why am I like this?
> 
> And as always, I'm sorry.

Father Jim is dreaming. Usually, he can’t tell the difference. But this dream is far different than anything he’s ever dreamed. He’s asleep but his headspace doesn’t feel right, even as he dreams. He’s only felt things like this whilst awake when he was being held by Hydra, when they would make his body do things that he couldn't stop himself doing, when they sent him on a mission. He can’t put a name or description to it. He doesn’t know it’s because this is not his dream.

~

He’s standing in front of his front door. Then he clarifies to himself, the door to somewhere he’s lived, but not the rectory. He tries the knob and finds it open. Out of habit, he wraps it with two knuckles of his left hand as he opens it. They produce the sound his fingers used to make, a sharp yet still muffed tock-tock! of flesh & bone.

As he does he’s about to say ‘hello’ when “Come iIIiin~!!” Says a sing-songy falsetto voice.

“THIS DREAM IS FILMED IN FRONT OF A LIVE STUDIO AUDIENCE!!” Says a different voice, a loud perfect TV host voice.

The theme for "I Love Lucy" plays and as Jim walks into this little house. Mystified beyond any point of measure, Jim pulls a face that says "What???". Inside the house it’s a big mish-mash of everywhere he can remember living and a few he can just barely remember, all of the furniture and fixtures are from different points & places in his history which came after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. & Hydra.

The crowd hoots and applauds his entrance. He wears his dress uniform, the one he wore and took great pride in before being captured. He'd forgotten what wearing it felt like. Well, mostly forgotten. Under one arm is the matching uniform hat. It feels very right there. “Honey, I’m…home?” Jim says confused, but well versed in the format of such television shows.

The audience laughs at his perplexed delivery. Across the room stands Shane. _'Steve...? Or... someone else entirely? Wait, who is that?'_ In them he sees the smiling young soldier he longs for, the cheery new friend he's been dying to get to know and some third other. It's not visible but more of a presence.

“Oh, darn!” says the hybrid dream man stamping his fluffy kitten hell clad foot in a very prissy manner. He’s covered from head to foot in chocolate sauce. It looks as if a great balloon full of sunday fudge has exploded all over him. He wears only a small pink frilly apron that hardly protects his rather well-endowed modesty. “I almost had that syrup recipe on the ropes.” Making small boxing gestures with chocolate covered fingers.

“Sh–St-, uhhh… who... who are you?” Jim asks. He finds it ironic because most images of Steve prompt this exact response from him. Father Jim finds himself looking into the face of a stranger when he sees a photo of Rogers. He knows there was something there, he can feel a vast chasm where they used to be. They loved each other and the rest he can't figure out. But that was then and this is now & he can not take his eyes off this person. His sexual arousal responses are slowly & steadily rising and more than an answer to the question he wants to throw this person down and make love to them till he's so exhausted he can’t move anymore. Jim is a bit frightened of his attraction to this person, it's always so strong, so sudden.

“Why Bucky baby, it’s me, your magical companion and lover, Shane. Don’t tell me you still have amnesia from last week’s episode!” States the incubus, hurrying to Jim’s side. On Shane’s feet is a pair of low-heeled Malibu mules, perfectly clean of chocolate with their feathers ruffling daintily as he walks, knees close together and hips swaying.

“What’s…"Jim starts but with Shane in such close proximity, his mouth first dries up as does his words. Then it is immediately watering. He swallows some of the saliva in his mouth, trying to not drool like a hungry wolf. He's annoyed by his _?/their?'_  a tasteless joke at his expense. Shane uses his index finger to wipe some chocolate from his upper right pec. He hands it out, his finger slightly curved back and up, wrist angled slightly down in a very feminine movement, to Jim, who without thinking, accepts and sucks the chocolate off. Shane presses his finger forward sliding it between Jim's sucking lips then slowly slides it back out, the feeling of friction on the inside of each lip sends off sparks pleasure in Jim's mind and his annoyance melts.

The smell of the chocolate hits him like a pheromone, he can do nothing about how aroused he is. There's maybe one thing in the world he might be able to fight it with and he hates that thing more than anything in the known universe. Besides, he kind of doesn't want to fight it. Usually, in dreams he experiences a loss so deep he used to fight sleep like a baby, crying like one too. He never wants to feel that big empty drop away from sanity, safety, light & love again. Jim can feel the blood pressure in his upper body dropping like a pulsing drumbeat moving slowly, inexorably down, down to his nether region. And up, the blood rushes from his feet, passed his knees, up his thighs, all converging in a churning thunderhead of sex in his lap. Jim feels that deep pounding and a very present tingling between his legs begins. He gasps & swallows then tries again. "Shane, What's going on? What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you to clean me up, of course.” Says Shane voice dripping with sultry tones. The audience goes “Wooo!”. There is no one else in the little house.

“You know how it is,” continues Shane, “one of us, or shall I say one of you, gets into a tizzy and then the other has to come save their bacon. This time it’s me, I can’t lick all this off myself, darling.”

“That makes as much sense as…anything else happening right now.” Jim says distractedly waving a hand gesturing the house, themselves, just everything. He is simply bursting at the seams with sexual desire, but he holds himself back. There’s something to this he’s not catching onto. Which is worrisome for a former sniper because even if you're good, you can’t hit what you can’t find.

“Ah, I see it dawning on you this very moment. There is a catch. I’m not him. I'm not that man. I'm just the man of your dreams, babe. In another time and place seeing me like this would probably tear you apart. I would say I'm sorry I'm doing this to you, yet I honestly don't know if my kind can be sorry. I may take this form, but my personality being a construct of your mind & my memories, it will never truly make me the one you want most. I'm not trying to replace your man.

I am myself and I serve a single purpose: I am to entice you with my sexual wiles and cunning, gifting you with the most satisfaction you'll ever feel then, in return you give up the ghost, very literally. You see, dear, I feed on the essence & souls of humans and normally I would force your hand into a decision, leaving you satisfied and empty of all that yummy spirit of yours.

We are made without aspirations or dreams, no will or mind of our own, like a can opener, those of my kind can be churned out by the billions & thrown away just so. Our... bodies are made of things man can not see, smell, hear or taste, but oh, how you feel it. Your nerve endings are a playground for one such as I. Usually, once we are inside you, we do what we do & get out of there before you realized what you've lost. We live fast and regret nothing. Life was pretty fun. Well, existence was...is?

Anyway, you’ve grown on me, kiddo. I don’t think I can be in love, but you bet your sweet bippy, I’m in somethin’. I’m hungry for your soul, sure, and I guess some of the life energy of your seed would be tasty, but I am much more hungrier for something else..." Shane intones.

Placing his hands on his cheeks, shutting his eyes while blushing & shaking his head he continues "I... I can’t stop thinking about you!! I wanted to pretend none of it is true but, something went wrong and I'm an individual now. I have a self, I have hopes & dreams, desire beyond the survival instinct... And all I do is dream about sex with you. And dinner with you. And snuggling on the couch with you. And buying groceries with you. I'm a failure of my purpose, I'm not supposed to want anything besides souls but still...

I want to be happy with you and oh, honey, most of all for you to be happy! I can’t have any of this unless you choose to give it to me, which why here I stand, begging daddy to make me the happiest demon on the block.” Shane states, twiddling his fingers. There is a puff of pink smoke over his hand and then he's showing Jim a giant fake diamond on his ring finger. "Baby, let me repurpose myself to your design. Please, let me be yours? With you as my master, all my power, all of my everything, will be at your disposal."

“Wow. The fuck...? This dream is confusing. Must have eaten something bad today…” Jim says turning away on his heel from Shane while shaking his head.

Shane behind Jim now, kicks off the ground like a person swimming and floats up through the air and around Jim's left, landing lightly on the pointed toes of his right foot before touching down on both feet again in front of Jim. His hand reaches out and he says “Please! Please, stay a while, let me prove myself, I swear it's all the truth! Give me permission to touch you, just a little and I’ll prove it’s all true. I wanted to meet you here so you can perceive more of me. But I also need consent if I don't want to possess your body. I chose to talk to you about this here so I didn’t alarm you too much. I've heard seeing a demon can be intense for the human mind.

I see now, if you won't let me show you, you will just keep thinking this didn’t happen and avoiding me on a daily basis. I'll never be able to get close to you! Not being noticed by you is ...well, I'm not dying, but I'm quite sure this is what it feels like. Just say it, just say, ‘I allow you to touch my cock’. Give me that and I'll show you what cannot be unseen nor falsified, the truth of me.”

“…ah, I guess? Is this like the thing with vampires? Gotta buy their cookies before they can cross the threshold or something? Ok, Fine. 'I allow you to touch my cock.’ God, I hope I'm not having a stroke and going into a coma or something...” Jim says mildly impatient, feeling unsure about anything this dream is throwing at him. ‘Is this my subconscience telling me to go ask Shane out already?’ He thinks in that distant way one does in dreams.

Then before his eyes, the room rapidly grows dim. The saturation drops out of the colors in the dreamscape and everything but Shane has a slightly hazy look to it. Shane comes into a focus almost painfully to look at. His skin brightens and glows & hair is suddenly much more animated in the air as he moves. The dimensions of his body somehow swell & he occupies space the way no living human ever could. Jim sees in the angles at the points of his teeth and the curves of Shane's bicep age old answers to questions of the universe man has been asking yet is woefully unprepared to know. He knows that Shane could drive him mad if he pushes Jim's third eye open any further.

Shane takes hold of his cock gently, hand on the outside of Jim’s clothes. Shane's chin drifts down till he is almost looking at Jim from under his brow. His eye color and brightness stays the same but also on another plane of existence flash once blindingly like lightning, so fast Jim's mind hardly had time to process it.

Jim feels something like a blend of every sexual pleasure he’s ever known and he cums instantaneously, shuddering and gasping as if someone has thrown a bucket of ice cold water down his back. The sensation of all that sex at once feeling as good as theoretically possible, he supposes may be what being struck by lightning feels like. With upward of 150 million volts rocketing through you, most people are knocked off their feet, some right out of their shoes. Jim feels lucky he is even still conscious.

“You feel that, baby? It’s my own special brand of magic. No one can make you feel the way I do. When you wake up, you will have lap full of spunk. I can do it again and again if only you want me to." Shane says mouth curved in a smile. His eyes are glowing with a deep fuchsia light. It’s like seeing a Tiffany lamp through stained glass. Jim becomes aware that light shouldn’t exist behind blue eyes. It is something alien, unknowable and more powerful than that thing his arm used to run on. Looking at that light is like staring into a volcano watching the magma render the hard stubborn dry earth itself loose, flaccid and wet or into the eye of a storm the moon hangs above, seeing beaming down in a flood into the chaos of wind and debris unimpeded, touching everything moving in the cyclone & remaining gracefully unphased by the tornado. He realizes Shane's true body is something like the color itself, not the light or the sex-based spiritual power flowing from it. Shane is a thought, a concept, a dream. And thoughts are powerful things. Jim feels a justified amount of cosmic horror and then a feeling of almost outrage.

"Psh! s-sSure! You can’t just cum 15 times in a wet dream! That's medically speaking impossible! Why would that be able to really happen just because I'm asleep? There's-.” Jim stammers back wanting to finish shouting, 'There's no such thing as magic!' no longer looking for meaning in anything from the dream and unable to look away from the light, the truth, in Shane’s eyes. His mind doesn't want to make sense of such things. It doesn't want to see. But see it he has. Jim's first reaction momentarily is a forced psychological regression to the age of double dares, heated sibling arguments and the dreaded 'I'll tell on you!' At the same time, Jim knows there is no telling on Shane. For one he's an adult and should be resolving his own conflicts like a big boy and two who would he tell? God? The Universe itself? The universe already knows what Shane is doing, it's why Shane is able to do these things, and the universe is perfectly fine with that.

“Are you sure? Will you believe me if I make it happen five times in a row? Fifteen may be a bit too much.” Says Shane. Smirking, he’s enjoying every second of this interaction.

“Don't tell me what I can't handle!! Know what? I triple dog dare you, there’s just no way, sex can’t work like that! Do your worst!” replies Jim, kinda ticked off that such a powerful entity has come into his life. How dare Shane (and for a second he almost knows Shane's real name, but Shane pulls that bit of the veil back down, protecting Jim from too much knowledge) just drop this new world-shattering information on his lap? He thought he had stuff worked out. ' _Well, somewhat. A little. Ok, not really, but you know, nothing was on fire so..._ ' Jim thinks as a hurried literal afterthought. His anticipation borders on panic, in a good way.

“Be careful what you wish for, sweety.” Shane says in a scary way, still touching his hand softly to the outside of Jim’s pants.

Then just like that, once, twice. That sensation of everything, every kind of penetration, sucking, massaging, fellatio, fingering, kissing, spanking, pinching, squeezing, tribulating, all of it, hits him like 6 Gs on a rollercoaster. Jim cums. He loses his footing gasping out, “Huh!! UNFFF!!”, his legs grow weak and he slides down to the floor, first to his knees then hands also, taken down the same way he would had Shane just kicked him in the balls. He's dropped his hat and is turning into a panting writhing puddle of sensory overload. His eyes are unfocused, his lids mostly down, his mouth hangs open as he moans and gasps.

Three, four, Jim doesn’t know it but his physical body is reacting. Outside the dream, Father Jim is moaning loud and long in his bed. He’s sweating all over, his hair sticks to his forehead. He’s grinding his hips on air with fistfuls of the sheet in his hands as the sheet sticks to the ejaculate pooling in his pubic hair. He tosses his head as if having a nightmare but his face is configured to that of the highest ecstasy. If someone woke him up at that moment he'd sob, "Ooooh no, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, please don't let it stop!!!"

Five, all thoughts are wiped away for a second. Jim’s not worried or scared or in pain. He is blind, he hears nothing, could not form words if he tried & he doesn't give a damn about anything anymore. He has no other feelings other than this sea of bliss. It sounds like something he should hate, but it feels sublime to just drift off on the tide of ecstasy trying to drown him in stimulation. But he also knows something. This is very softened, blurred, has had it's hard edges rounded and is being served to him slowly without giving him too much at once. Shane is showing him a little more beyond the veil. Explained in images to Jim, Shane is a tsunami wave towering above him, blocking the very sun & stretching up and down the horizon. It is refusing to crash down on him, this much water being equal to Shane's power over humanity. It somehow has gained the ability to bend reality rendering forces like gravity and inertia useless. "Look upon me, ye mortal. I am a god of attraction, love, lust & sex. I could smash you like an ant, though I never will. I have the power of stars at my fingertips to be wielded just for you. On bended knee, I request your acceptance and mayhap someday, love. Let my existence be for the sake of you." is his message.

After a few minutes of laying on the parlor floor, tingling all over, yet feeling very relaxed, as if he's taken a strong painkiller relaxed and smelling lovely wafts of chocolate still in the air, Jim says “Shane? When I wake up, will you be in my bed?”

“Depends. Do you want me to be there?” Shane replies laying on the floor at Jim’s side. The chocolate on him refuses to muss up Jim’s uniform. "Or do you wanna come home with me?"

A symptom of a dream being all in the mind. Certain laws of reality are simply laughed at in dreams. Others, dreams are the only place the mind can withstand them. Jim sees now he's been wanting this to happen, for Shane to somehow not be Steve & be him simultaneously. He has needed to let go, of things unremembered, of things that will never be. If he hadn't been avoiding the whole thing, he may have seen this sooner. Jim has needed to make this room and time for not just himself in his new life, but room for new friends, new lovers, new family. But he has also needed to see him even if it's just a dream, to see his eyes and smile, to feel the passion that makes his heart drum in his chest every time Steve is near, to feel like he's home again.

“Would you rather to wake up in my bed, Father?"

"Make it my place..." Jim sighs, uncertain if it's with annoyance or relief.

“So is this what you’re doing at the library? Holding up a 'Will seduce for food' sign and extending borrow times?” Father Jim asks.

“Actually, no. Things have a different set of rules in the mortal realm. As a spirit being I can posses, cajole and seduce. I have a distinct aura which I use tendrils of to manipulate the lust and love of those in my radius. I can draw people to each other if they're hearts are in the right place & minds are in the gutter. I can access spirit leylines to travel the spirit realm, astral project to other locales and planes of existence, I can travel to other planets, but all the fun stuff is here, or I can to enter people’s minds. As blood and flesh I have some of my aura, that thing about me that’s been driving you nuckin' futs, intact. It allows me to have mild persuasion in sexual matters over others but not much else, which usually means making someone shy try buttsex or something. I can cast minor hexes, return to spirit anytime, and cause heightened arousal in most humans. I guess in flesh form I'm a warlock who specializes in love potions & charms.”

“That aura thing, you've been doing that on purpose?! How do I know you aren’t forcing me to do something against my own will? Are you the reason my friends lately…"Jim begins.

"Oh, no, that's just how things are. Haven't you been listening? I use my power to serve my purpose. Which is why I've been begging you to give me new purpose. Mostly I convince people to do things they already want to do. Like hypnotism, it doesn’t work if you are unwilling. It becomes something else if the subject is unwilling. But no, they want you for the same reason I do. We all want to accompany you, to peace, love, joy, whatever you need to make you smile like you mean it again. I'll starve till the end of time to see you happy.” Says Shane.

“Is that so…" says Father Jim. "are you saying that because you're my dream or because you mean it? Well, if you mean what you say, stop this right now. I want to wake up at the rectory, in my own bed. What you’re doing, It’s…incredibly rude. I hardly know you and hardly know myself, you forcing your way in like this is not the right way to get a human to pay attention to you. Never do the things you did to me tonight unless asked to or I'll never acknowledge you again. I'd get castrated in order to ignore you. Irritating me will get you no favors if you want me to sleep with you, or buy bagels together or anything else.”

“Yes, my master. I hear and obey.” Shane says. Father Jim sees a bit of a smile creeping upon Shane’s lips and wonders if he’s giving Shane exactly what he wants.

~

The dream begins to fade and Jim feels himself waking up, registering the feel of his arms and legs, his dry mouth and the mattress under his back. His mind is clearing, becoming more alert and he realizes it’s the first time in years he’s waking up without having the usual dream: Feeling cold and lonely. Strangers all around, people touching him, hurting him. Dark, so dark, a dark so deep he can’t separate it from himself. He misses someone so much, the pain is unbearable. Each minute without them is another turn of the screw in his chest. All of it presented as just vague painful notions & images of half remembered horror and pain.

No, this time he remembers everything. Everything Shane has said to him, everything that happened and is only a little confused on one detail. Had he been hoping he was losing it and none of it had been real or had he been hoping it was real, that Shane was some supernatural creature with an everlasting hard on for him? The latter left him feeling flattered in a way. So far powerful shit has only ever wanted to kill him, not give him ass with hospitality & a smile. It's nice knowing at least one thing that could kill him yet doesn't want to exist.

Jim groaned and used the sheet to try cleaning up his lap, quickly realizing he may need another sheet. How did he have so much ejaculate inside him? Was it a week worth, a month? Was he looking at the amount of cum his body could produce normally in 3 months? Was he gonna be dehydrated later? “Shit.” Jim says about to sit up to go find a towel.

“Allow me. While I will not eat your soul, I would love to eat of your essence. DNA is powerful magic.” Says Shane beside him, using his right hand to push Jim’s chest back, making him lay down once more.

Shane rolls up the sheet, throws it to the floor and crawls between Jim’s legs. After getting himself comfortable with a hand on each thigh, he begins to gently lap up the cool fluid in Jim’s lap. He works slowly and carefully to service Father Jim, wanting only to give Jim a nice clean comfortable crotch & have a small snack. He leaves the teasing and foreplay out of the gesture.

Jim thinks, _‘My mind should be reeling, right? Or have I just been through so much fuckshit I can just accept almost anything? What next? Is Santa real ?! Is Atlantis?’_ He’s can’t remember someone doing what Shane is doing, just casually cleaning the spent cum off his cock, with no fanfair, no end game or no foreplay in mind. He sure wasn't going to use it for anything, not like he can put it back once it's out. Why not feed a demon in need? It feels good in a sexual way but also in a calming therapeutic way. He's getting harder but also feeling like he's been needing some casual licking of the groin for it's stress relieving properties.

“So what, we just start dating and fucking like a normal couple? Shane, my life…” Father Jim laughs darkly, “ is the most abnormal thing I’ve ever experienced. I have a sex demon in my bed. Who the fuck wakes up like this?”

Jim covers both eyes with his hands as Shane replies sweetly, “Hmm, why, you do, Father.” with a small dark laugh of his own. “I think we are less a couple and more of a combination. When you’re alone, you are one thing. With Chantoya another. With Caleb and myself as well, you have two different identities, needs, and purposes. Should we deepen our relationship, I think we’ll end up both half top and half bottom if you see what I mean. With Caleb you become the entire center of his world by his submission and request, the top he reaches up to, to Chantoya a recipient, awaiting her desires, a willing & pliant bottom only wanting to be used. I also give to you in submission, just in a very different way than Caleb does.

I am here for the things you can't or won't do to another human. This body doesn't have much for a spiritual filter even though yours are made to keep spirits in, this is kind of a counterfeit body so it doesn't have advanced stuff like the spirit seals and taste buds for bitter flavors. Which means I can mend and recreate as many vessels as I want. Which means you can get rough and play dirty, you can give me pain just as much as pleasure. If you decided you wanted to play at being cruel and demeaning, with me you can. I am a receptacle for any and everything you want to give me.

You have so many needs you’ve been pushing away, trying to ignore. You thought you’d have to heal it all on your own. Well, you’re not alone, we are all here to help you reconcile all these parts of yourself, so you can be yourself. At least, this is what I think after observing you for so long.”

Observing? How long?? He and Shane are going to have to talk about boundaries. Jim wasn’t expecting so many profound thoughts to come out of the mouth wrapped around his dick, but it is exactly accurate. Shane really must have been paying attention. He prays this won’t turn bad somehow, feeling like it may be too late to pray.

“Bucky, just do what you want to do. Exactly how you want to. You deserve to get what you want.” Shane says.

That name spoken by that voice is like a magic in and of itself, a charm breaking a bad luck streak, it's the kiss that wakes the princess. Father Jim doesn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. He grips Shane by the upper arms and pulls him up onto his chest. He uses the strength that he hides most days, not wanting to frighten people. Jim manipulates Shane’s body like he has the frame of a short petite woman.

He kisses Shane on the mouth, hard, smashing his lips and teeth till they hurt on the other man’s. Jim licks at Shane’s tongue bites his lower lip and sucks in a breath made mostly of Shane’s exhaled breath. He rolls over using his strength to roll Shane with him. He lets the kiss slowly end as he sits back on his heels and pushes Shane to roll onto his stomach. Jim guides Shane’s body until, contorted, the big blonde is on his knees with his hands restraining his own ankles and his head rests on Jim’s pillow with his face turned left.

Jim takes Shane’s cock in his mouth from behind, sucking the head hard and hungrily. He uses his teeth, tongue, lips and saliva. Years of repressed dominance are simmering in his body, slowly flowing outward, coming to a boil. He scratches the back of Shane’s thigh with his right hand and slaps his ass hard enough to sting and leaves a handprint with the left.

“Oh, yeaaaah, uhn!” Shane exclaims. He’s been hoping he gauged right, hoping Father Jim needed to lay his caution aside, before allowing himself to play so boisterously. Shane is learning what happiness is as he feels the new type of hungry being assuaged the very thing he's been giving humans (for a price) for millennia but had never felt himself.

“Quiet down. I haven’t even started yet.” Jim growls. He felt like being assertive, dominating, ruthlessly rough and most of all, like that was alright with Shane, possibly what Shane wanted as well. If he wanted to be gruff and coarse that was ok. If he wanted to do harsh things like pull hair and pinch Shane’s nipples as hard as he could that would be fine. He is thrilled with the outcome of being able to approach a part of himself long avoided: his aggression and predatory instincts. They had been sharpened and honed without his consent. He's been afraid of himself for so long. There may have been another time where he could be playful and intense but he's been too afraid of that part of his mind, afraid of opening a can of worms, afraid of getting lost again.

Father Jim licks at Shane’s taint and asshole, feeling the smooth skin and how slick his saliva makes it. Moaning at the touch, Shane presses his rear back and up into Jim's mouth. Jim, in turn, moans as well, having always loved the -ilingus related activities in sex. The little vibrations travel into the skin around Shane's anus. Jim squeezes the salivating glands at the back of his tongue producing more spit which he lets pour out of his mouth and down Shane’s thick hard shaft. He uses the saliva like lubrication to stroke Shane’s penis. Father Jim rubs his left thumb up and down Shane’s corpus spongiosum. With his right hand he squeezes Shane’s thigh, hard enough to bruise, but not to hurt him too much.

Jim bites the flesh on the inside of Shane’s left buttock making him sob loudly. He knows it hurt a bit but he feels very justified when Shane moans “Yeees! Fuck, Jim, leave marks! I want to feel it tomorrow!” He bites again on the other cheek and sticks his cold metal thumb into Shane’s ass. He battens down hard on the flesh, loves the sound when Shane calls out “Yes, thank you, Master!”

He thinks about getting out a rubber but thinks it may be unnecessary. In fact, thinks much of his caution with ordinary concerns are unnecessary with Shane. Jim normally has so much fear about touching other people. About getting close and putting his hands on another person’s body.  It’s the cause of very deep anxiety. He fights the fear down every single day. He thinks of all the lives he’s snuffed out, all the people he’s tortured for Intel, all the innocent bystanders and when he has to shake someone’s hand, a little piece of him is always terrified he may clamp down someone’s hand and twist it up beyond the person’s shoulder blade, dislocating it and leaving them in agony without having meant to, just a muscle memory like any other one he gained in the military, except refashioned in  the broken manner of his alter's capability. When he's like that he is the best fighter and killer he'll ever be, which to his deep terror, is nearly immaculate in skill & execution. He’s always afraid someone will say a phrase or word then his mind will go blank and his body will start to move and people will begin to die again. He’s afraid he will lose control and maybe forever.

But tonight those fears bleed away, just melt like a nightmare to a child’s mind once they are awake and looking at their room in the morning sunshine. He sees that with Shane that can’t happen. Father Jim could try to hurt Shane, but he has a suspicion the only way that would happen is if they both wanted it to happen. He remembers that light glimmering down inside Shane and knows if Shane wanted to, he could let Jim destroy his body like smashing so much clay or become so much stronger than Jim that he could flick his finger against Jim’s head and blow his brain out with the impact.

A freedom has opened up to him. The freedom to use his power and body, to be fierce and wild and to do so without guilt or fear. It is the freedom to do exactly as he wishes within the confines of his own limitations and this relationship. It’s one of the things he’s needed so desperately he couldn’t stand thinking about it. He thought he was wrong to want to cause these kinds of sensation to someone else, sick and depraved, so much he can't bring himself to say it even in his own head. The strength is a part of who he is now, even if it hadn’t been a part of who he was, it's him now. He’d thought it was something wrong that he shouldn’t want and with a human he’d never attempt such behavior, even with another Enhanced. He couldn’t know what their limits are and would feel ashamed to ask anyone to give him that. Would feel perhaps he's evil for wanting it.

It’s a bit of a shock thinking, _'Bucky... I need all of myself to be myself again. To be him, I have to just be… me. Unflinchingly so. I’m not really there yet, but I need to find more of myself to be. Bucky... It's my life, it's a tough job to live it, it’s mine to do and do it I must. If I don't take control, who will?’_ He doesn’t fight this time, he just lets the thought go where it has always wanted to go, a place he was too scared to be alone.

Right along side these complex thoughts and feelings he is still very much turned on and in the moment with Shane. He sits up and begins inserting his dick at a downward angle into Shane’s tight hole. Jim bites his lower lip so hard it instantly swells, moaning “Uuuhhmm…fuckin' so sexy! You've been dangling this ass in my face long enough! I'm gonna show you what I do with assholes...!” He lifts one leg and gets one foot under him next to Shane’s thigh. He pushes and pulls out slow, then again harder, then harder and faster. He feels like there is fire in him, an unbridled energy he’s never let himself feel before. He thrusts as hard as he can and his headboard slams against the wall. Jim lets go of the last restraint he’s been holding on himself and thrusts as fast and as hard as he possibly can.

Shane utters a high cry as the headboard slams rhythmically into the wall over and over. He holds his ankles even tighter, bruising them. He feels immediate and intense ecstasy as Jim fucks him. He wishes this was all he needed to cum (be full), but he also wishes for that day to never arrive. Shane doesn’t mind going hungry for Father Jim. Not one bit. And he's got all the time in the world for Father Jim.

Jim enjoys the exertion almost as much as the actual sexual stimuli. He’s breathing like he's sprinting as fast as he can go, his body is once again covered in sweat and the noise the headboard is making just turns him on further. In the past, he's only experienced things like this in the heat of battle and espionage. Enjoying loud noises and roughing someone up is an idea that may have turned his stomach just that morning. But at the moment, he's starting to see this as a type of play. He's being true to himself he does have a powerful tough side and this is where he can play with that fire and not be burned.

When’s the last time he didn’t hold back whilst attempting any action? He can’t remember. Has he ever since the…war ( _& trauma  & accident & torture...'_ old days just given all he could give of his own volition especially in lovemaking, just went balls to the wall all out without overthinking? Allowing himself to just do and be as he is? He has zero memories of ever making it so hard it made the furniture rock and creak, so hard he was bumping the person he’s giving it to, and oh, how he's giving his absolute best, out of the position they were in, so hard it’s all he can focus on. His rhymic movement and the amount of physical strength he's allowed to use with Shane is intoxicating to his senses. Adrenaline floods his body and he feels mad with power, the power to please like no one else can & keep them begging for more.

Jim rakes his fingernails up and down Shane’s back, pressing into the hard muscles.“What do you say to me for giving you my cock? Is it everything you dreamed it would be? Doesn’t it feel good in your ass? Aren't you nice & full now? Don't you love it when I fuck you? Where are your manners?!”

“Thank you, thank you, oooh thank you, M-master! Give me more, give me more, give me more cock pleeaase!!”

“Say my name, Shane!”

“Father!”

“I said say my name!” Jim says close to the volume people call a holler. Shane is just as covered in sweat as he is.

“Oh yeah -unf!- Father Jim!!” Shane whimpers with a huge smile on his face, unaware he's even doing it.

“Fuck, uuhn! UUUGH, ugh! Fucking say it!” Father Jim shouts again reaching down to pull back on Shane’s hair. As he's pulling his hard cock out of Shane's asshole, he drools a large globule of spit down onto his shaft to lubricate the entrance a bit more. He pummels Shane's ass, making sounds like whip cracks as their sweat-soaked thighs collide.

“B-b Bucky!” Shane cries out, sweat pouring from his brow, his face turned up to the ceiling as he's forced to sit up on hand and knee with his back arched as far as he can bend without letting his hands leave the bed. “Buuucky!! Bucky Barnes! Oh, harder, Master! Fuck me harder, ravish my asshole & put it to use, Master!”

“SAY MY FUCKING NAME! HUHN! HUHN! HUHN!” Jim bellows on the edge of his orgasm grunting loud with each insertion into Shane's hot anal canal. He can’t believe how fast he’s warmed up to fucking Shane, manhandling him and yelling at him. All things that morning that he would have said were out of his range, inappropriate, too dangerous. Well, it’s understandable when Jim thinks about how much Shane’s been toying with and teasing him. And yes, Steve has played his role in this fuck that was 30 yrs in the making.

“Jaaames! James Barnes!! James 'Bucky’ Buchanan Barnes! Oh, good God, fuck me, Father James Buchanan Barnes!” Shane exclaims, lost in the chaos of the moment, completely blissed out.

'And don’t you fuckin’ forget it…’ Jim tells himself as he succumbs to the blissful spasms taking control of his whole body. It's was the thing he needed, to hear that voice saying that name. He lets go of Shane’s head pushing it forward forcefully a bit, a movement which speaks volumes of his dominance over Shane. And yes, some kind of love for him too. Shane gave him one of the only things in this world he has ever wanted.

He relaxes and pulls out of Shane then lays back on his bed, resting his head on the footboard. He lets his legs hang off either side of the little twin sized bed.

“Father? May I let go of my ankles now?” Shane asks still panting. He sound extremely giddy for someone who has been pounded so thoroughly. Shane’s ass is deep red all over the bottom portion of the cheeks and Jim’s teeth marks are still somewhat visible. The bruising on his inner thigh is already going a bit purple.

“Yes, Shane. You can let go and do what you want now...” Jim says, suddenly so drowsy he can hardly move. He drifts off just like that.

~

Dreaming again. They’re back in the same positions on the floor of the conflicted little house. The floor has somehow become soft like a marshmallow. The color of the dream has come back and Jim can look at things other than Shane.

“Did I do bad? Was I wrong to assume you wanted to come here again? Do I have to leave now? Can’t I stay and make you breakfast, Daddy?” Shane with a furrowed brow and pouting lips.

“No, Shane. It's fine. I did want to see the 'real' you again. But we can’t just live together at the rectory now. And what about Chantoya and Caleb? You have zero concept of how dating is supposed to work, huh?” Jim says wrapping his arm around Shane’s shoulder and slipping his hat on as he crosses his ankles, his immaculate shoes polished to a sparkling gloss shining under the bright lamp lights. Shane is not Steve but, it's ok. Shane is who he has now & not the only one, which makes Jim feel all the better.

“Nope!” Shane giggles. The lights and colors dim. The fuschia light deep in Shane's eye glows in slow hypnotic pulses. Jim understands this is Shane's actual giggle.

"I have come to the realization that many things I thought to be myth and fiction are actually real things and I'm handling the existential crisis such knowledge causes better than I thought possible." Jim says, shaking his head while looking away from the cosmic beauty of Shane.

"So if you are real... then the... Christian God is real?" He asks matter of factly.

"Well...I'm not supposed to tell beings like you things like that but...I was born to break rules so...Yes and no. God is kind of... not what you think it is... I'll put it this way: Yes, there is a place that everything that is 'good' comes from & yes there is a place where everything 'evil' goes. Yes, there are things that create things, yes, there is more after death, yes, there is other sentient life, yes, there are other worlds. God is more of a network of many systems made of & for states of existence, though it does have personhood & an individual will, it kinda wants a lot of the stuff you guys think it wants, except for that whole killing each other for land and saying it told you to, but you didn't hear that from me." Shane says. He puts his light away and wiggles closer to Jim with his head resting on Father Jim's chest.

"So magic is real, Martians exist, all dogs do go to heaven and what, you a fallen angel?"Jim asks.

"Uh...I'm more like...a dolphin..." Shane says.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jim questions.

"Oh! Shit, I forgot you guys don't know about that yet...or about the koalas..."Shane mutters

"No, really what the hell does that mean?! What about koalas?!"

"Nothiiing!"


End file.
